


The Three Commas Club

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russ Hanneman and Gavin Belson having some nasty sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Commas Club

“Gavin Belson,” Russ said, walking up to Gavin and grinning. “Finally, two tech pioneers meet.” He put his hand out.

Gavin stared at him. “Who are you?” he asked.

“Russ Hanneman,” Russ said.

Gavin looked at him blankly.

“I put radio on the Internet,” Russ said.

“Oh. That’s great,” Gavin said. He looked around, suddenly feeling like he was slumming it. “I thought this party was hard to get into.”

Russ crossed his arms and said, “You know, I have a net worth of over a billion dollars.”

“Good for you,” Gavin said, genuinely trying to be encouraging. “You know, I remember how exciting it was making my first billion. You should be very proud.”

Gavin walked away. Russ watched him, letting his eyes wander down his body. He followed after him.

“We’re done here,” Gavin told him, trying his best to sound polite.

“You’ve got a nice little body,” Russ told him.

Gavin was completely taken aback and actually turned to look Russ in the eyes.

Russ grinned. “There it is. Now I have your attention.”

Gavin shook his head and said, “No, you don’t. I have other people to talk to.”

“Yeah, but will those other people give you the good dicking you deserve?” Russ asked him.

“Where did you get the idea that I’m gay?” Gavin asked, crossing his arms and wondering who he had to sue.

“Whoa, whoa, no one said anything about anyone being gay,” Russ said. “I’m just talking about going back to my place, having a couple drinks, hanging out and having a little fun. No big deal.”

Gavin found that offer enticing, but didn’t like that it was coming from someone as ridiculous as Russ. “No thanks,” he murmured, turning away.

“You had to think about it,” Russ noticed. “What’s the hang up? Worried I’ll tell anyone? I won’t.”

“The hang up is that I have no respect for you whatsoever, Mr. Hartman,” Gavin said. He didn’t get Russ’ name wrong on purpose, he sincerely didn’t remember it.

Russ leaned in so he could whisper in Gavin’s ear. “Speaking of respect, I bet everyone you meet has too much of it for you to treat you like a little bitch. But, not me.”

Gavin stared at him.

Russ smiled at him. “You get sick of being the boss all the time. Am I right? I know I’m right.”

Gavin swallowed and said, “We’ll leave separately. Text me your address.” Russ grinned. Before he could walk away, Gavin grabbed him. “No one finds out. You realize how easy it would be for my lawyers to take you for all one billion of your dollars?”

“It’s 1.2 billion now,” Russ told him defensively. “But, yeah, I understand.”

 

 

Gavin cringed at the tacky mansion. After he was buzzed in, he looked around with distaste at the gaudy artwork. He was staring at a particularly awful painting when he felt someone grab his ass. He jumped.

Russ grinned at him. “Hey, babe.” He slapped Gavin’s ass firmly and then said, “Put your hands against the wall.”

Gavin blinked. It had been at least since anyone had dared to order him around so flatly in any context.

“I said put your hands against the wall. Come on. Be good for papa,” Russ said.

Gavin wanted to be annoyed but he found it very refreshing. He put his hands against the wall. “Like this?” he asked.

“Yeah, that’s perfect,” Russ said.

Russ pulled Gavin’s pants and underwear down. “God, you look past all the billionaire icon of Silicon Valley shit and you’re just a guy.” Russ pinched his ass and said, “A very fuckable guy. That’s rad.”

Gavin gasped at Russ touch.

“It’s okay,” Russ said softly. “I’m just looking at your asshole. Okay?”

“Yeah,” Gavin said breathily.

Russ looked down at it and grinned. “That asshole has the highest net worth of any asshole I’ve ever seen. That’s amazing.”

Gavin grinned proudly and said, “Thank you.”

When Russ lightly teased it with his fingers, Gavin whimpered a little. “You’re hurting me,” he said.

Russ paused. “Is that bad?” he asked. “Or do you like it?”

Gavin was silent for a second and then said, “Just don’t be too rough, okay?”

“Aaw, you’re fragile?” Russ asked. He kissed the back of his neck and said, “I can be careful with you. Come on, pull your pants back up, let’s go to my S&M dungeon.”

Gavin wrinkled up his nose and said, “Absolutely not. That sounds unbelievably tacky.”

Russ rolled his eyes and said, “Fine. We can go to my bedroom.”

Gavin nodded and pulled his pants back up. He followed Russ.

 

 

“Undress,” Russ said as he pushed Gavin onto the bed. 

Gavin undressed. It had been a while since he’d actually felt naked in front of someone. Usually, the other person was caught up in desperately trying to impress him. He knew Russ was also trying to impress him, but he also had the horrifying thought that Russ might actually judge his body.

As if he’d read his mind, Russ reassuringly ran a hand down him and said, “You look great, babe. Seriously. You are really keeping it tight at fifty. Damn.”

“I’m forty-eight,” Gavin said tensely.

“My b,” Russ said quickly. He pulled Gavin’s ass up. “Yeah, there you go. Really stick it up for me. That’s perfect.”

Gavin felt like he looked ridiculous and almost got out of the embarrassing position before Russ grabbed his hips firmly. “Hey. hey. What, are you embarrassed?”

Gavin looked away and didn’t say anything since admitting to being embarrassed would just make him more embarrassed.

“It’s okay,” Russ assured him. “You’re a little bitch who loves sticking your ass in the air so it can get fucked. Right?” After a second, Gavin felt a hard slap on his ass. “That wasn’t rhetorical.”

Gavin breathed in through his teeth. “I guess… I mean, I was like that when I was younger.”

“That shit doesn’t just magically stop at forty-eight,” Russ said. He teasingly ran his fingers over Gavin’s shaft. “You obviously still like it. Don’t be ashamed. It’s cute.”

Before Gavin could respond, Russ started enthusiastically licking his asshole. “Holy shit,” Gavin said. “Oh my God, that feels so good.”

Russ kept licking it for a minute before he lifted his head and asked, “Ready to get fucked?”

“Condom,” Gavin said immediately. 

“Okay, okay, you got it,” Russ said, only mildly annoyed as he went over to his dresser. He undressed and then put the condom on. “I’m gonna start slow so I don’t tear your shit up too badly,” he told him. “But, then I’m gonna really give it to you, alright? I’ll warn you first, though. Don’t worry.”

Gavin gave a little nod, feeling equally excited and horrified that he was attracted to this person.

Russ started pushing into him. “Fuck,” he said. “That shit is tight. Good for you.”

Gavin slowly let out a breath. “That feels good,” he murmured.

“Thanks. I have a really nice, big dick,” Russ told him as he kept pushing into him.

Gavin moaned when Russ was deep inside him. “Oh, fuck,” he said, closing his eyes.

Russ started lightly pushing back and forth. “Okay, now if you’re ready, I’m gonna really give it to you,” Russ told him.

Gavin groaned and then said, “I’m ready.”

Russ started pushing back and forth harder.

Gavin moaned as Russ pushed deep into him. “Oh fuck!” he shouted.

Gavin’s body was rocked back and forth as Russ slammed into him. “More,” he whined. “Please.”

“Who’s my little bitch?” Russ asked. He pulled Gavin’s hips up hard as he pushed deep into him.

“I am!” Gavin said.

Russ gripped his hips and pushed into him hard a few more times. When he started to pull out, Gavin looked back at him, horrified. “No, I need more!” he said.

Russ laughed. “I’m just re-positioning,” he said. “Don’t worry, baby.” Russ rested on his back and said, “Ride it.”

Gavin straddled him and started lowering onto his cock. Russ grabbed his hips hard.

“Oh my God!” Gavin said with surprise. He threw his head back and moaned.

Russ laughed. “Yeah, see, I know what the fuck I’m doing.” He pulled Gavin down against him as he kept pushing his hips up.

Gavin moaned and came all over Russ’ stomach. “Oh my God,” he said breathily, staring down at it.

Russ grinned. “Aaw, have you never climaxed just from getting fucked before?”

Gavin shook his head.

“Poor baby. That’s barely living.” He looked at Gavin sternly and said, “Now keep riding my cock until I come and then I’ll let you lap that shit up.”

Gavin nodded and started riding him. Russ grinned up at him.

After he came, he said, “Okay, first you’re gonna throw the condom out for me, then you’re gonna lick up my stomach. Can you handle that, babe?”

“Yeah. Got it,” Gavin said, without any of the usual impatience in his voice. Russ grinned as he watched him.

Gavin returned from throwing the condom out and started excitedly licking up Russ’ stomach.

“Jesus, you really love lapping up come,” Russ said.

“Mmhmm,” Gavin agreed. When Gavin had licked it all up, he lifted his head. The embarrassment from what he had just done started to set in when he saw the way Russ was smiling at him.

“Hold on. I have something for you,” Russ said. He dug around his dresser and then pulled out a pill. “Open,” he instructed.

“I’m not going to take a random pill,” Gavin said, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Yes, you are,” Russ said, slapping his ass with his free hand. When Gavin didn’t open his mouth, he rolled his eyes and said, “Fine. Be uptight. It’s just to make your dick hard again so you can have some more come to lick up. Doesn’t that sound good?”

Gavin nodded a little and opened his mouth. Russ dropped the pill in and Gavin swallowed it.

He let his head hit the pillow and stared up at the ceiling, avoiding looking at Russ.

Russ laughed. “Now you can’t even look at me? Come on, you were so cute and friendly when you were horny.”

Gavin kept staring at the ceiling.

“Fine. We can just be silent until round two,” Russ said, petting his hair.

Gavin closed his eyes, recalling everything he’d done now that the heat of the moment was over. He cringed.

Russ laughed and kissed up and down his neck. “Relax,” he said. “Lots of people have done way worse stuff for me. Another billionaire let me pee on them.”

Gavin opened his eyes and sat up. “Who?” he asked.

“If I went around naming names about that kind of stuff, people would stop trusting me enough to let me do whatever I want to them,” Russ reminded him.

“Good point,” Gavin said, since he certainly wouldn’t want Russ talking about him to anyone else. He started stroking himself to help the pill along.

“You really are hot,” Russ told him as he watched him. “I gotta admit I never thought about it until I saw you in person because you see so untouchable.” He laughed and ran a hand down Gavin’s body as he said, “Obviously, you turned out to be pretty touchable.”

Gavin didn’t say anything.

“Hey, my name is Hanneman, by the way,” Russ said.

“What?” Gavin asked.

“You called me the wrong name earlier,” Russ told him. “It’s Russ Hanneman. Could you fucking learn it since you’re my little slut now?”

“Oh. I guess so,” Gavin said. “What was it again?”

“Russ Hanneman,” he enunciated.

“Russ Hanneman,” Gavin repeated as he kept jerking himself off. “Russ Hanneman. Russ Hanneman. Got it.”

When he started getting hard, he looked at Russ expectantly.

Russ laughed and said, “Oh, did you expect me to do something with that? Come on, I already gave you the best fuck of your life. Do it yourself and finish on me.”

Gavin nodded and started jerking off.

Russ petted his hair and said, “It’s cute how much you love taking orders.”

“I only like it in bed,” Gavin told him.

“Obviously,” Russ said. “Still cute. Switch jerk-off hands.”

Gavin looked at him with surprise. “Why?”

“Because you do whatever the fuck I tell you to do,” Russ reminded him.

Gavin switched to his other hand.

“Now get on all fours and spank yourself with your free hand,” Russ said.

Gavin wrinkled his nose a little. Russ waited.

Gavin moved on all fours and slapped his own ass a couple times.

Russ grinned. “God, you’re the best.”

Gavin smiled, feeling proud at that praise, although he was also too embarrassed to look at Russ. He groaned when he came on Russ’ stomach. He leaned down to lick it up, but Russ put a hand up to stop him.

“You always ask first,” Russ instructed him.

“Okay. Can I lick my come off your stomach?” Gavin asked, feeling his face get hot as he heard himself say those words.

Russ grinned. “Yeah, babe, go ahead.”

Gavin licked it all up.

“Well, I’m tired,” Russ said. “Rest up for tomorrow morning.”

“Let’s cuddle,” Gavin said, trying his best to sound confident and dignified.

Russ laughed. “What the fuck did you say?”

Gavin shrugged and murmured, “I thought we could cuddle.”

Russ laughed and pulled him close. “Man, you’re adorable.”

Gavin felt a weird mix of giddiness and utter humiliation as he snuggled up against Russ.


End file.
